


Voltron Assemble!

by Derpboom



Series: Lance's References [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is So Done, Allura is confusion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, High School Musical References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Marvel References, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: I was going to put Marvel as one of the chapters in Humans are Strange, but there are too many good quotes to cover, so it's seperate. Read both anyways!Tagged Teen and Up for possible cursing so yeah.





	1. Get Help!

Dodging between sentries, Lance and Keith struggled to hack their way through the crowd, aiming for a nearby elevator. Slipping through, Keith slid through the door, yanking Lance with him. Sighing, they both stood and brushed themselves off.

“You good?” Pidge's voice crackled over the comms. “The rest of us had to retreat already, so you're gonna have to steal a ship.”

Humming in acknowledgment, Lance's eyes lit up. He whipped around to face Keith, startling the other boy. “Hey, let's do get help.”

Silence. Keith’s deadpan expression conveyed he wasn't very amused, unlike the rest of the paladins, who found the situation very amusing.

“What?”

“Get help.” Lance repeated, looking more excited at his plan.

“No.” Keith growled, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Lance whined, pouting slightly. “Come on! You love it!”

“I hate it!”

“It's great! Works every time.”

“It's embarrassing!”

“Do you have a better plan?” Lance grinned smugly.

 

Keith huffed begrudgingly. “Noooo??”

“We're doing it.” At that, the Blue paladin clasped his hands behind himself cheekily, looking rather pleased.

“We are not doing ‘Get help’.” Keith growled once more, seemingly frustrated with Lance. Over the comms, Pidge had started laughing again. Ignoring them, the two waited, elevator leading them up to the hangars.

The two of them burst from the elevator, Keith's arm slung over Lance's shoulder, both stumbling as if injured.

“Get help! Please! My friend is dying!” Lance cried, startling the galra in the room. “Get help! Help him!”

The galra moves closer, and suddenly Keith is flying through the air and slamming into the galra’s face. The soldier crumples, and Keith hops back up and dusts himself off.

Lance saunters over, checking to make sure the galra is knocked out, then slings his arm around Keith again. “A classic.”

Checking himself once more, Keith sighs and makes his way to a fighter ship, Lance practically skipping behind him. Checking the controls, he guides them out of the hangar, and back towards the castleship. “I still hate it.” He grumbles, eyes not moving from the control panel. “It's humiliating.”

Laughing again, Lance stretches out in the seat beside him. “Not for me it's not.”

Pidge's laughter had turned to gasping by this point, and there was the faint sounds of Shiro trying not to join them. Hunk just giggled and gave a big round of applause. “Great work guys!” He said, voice breathy with laughter. “Almost word for word, but it's been so long since any of us have watched any Marvel so I'll cut you some slack.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Lance said, bowing as dramatically as he could while stretched out in his seat. “See you back in the castle Hunkaroo!”

He flipped off the comms, leaving the others to explain to the Alteans what Marvel is. The rest of their ride was spent in content silence.

Until Lance farted.

Keith ejected him from the pod, and he had to wait for Hunk to come around with Yellow to rescue him.


	2. In a Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins are stressed over plans to defeat Lotor. Keith lightens the mood for once, and Lance finally gets to do his cheer.

“But Allura, beating Lotor…. it can't be done. You're asking us to die.”

The room was tense, the paladins seated around a table covered in holograms and pages of notes. They had been working on a plan for days, and no progress had been made. Each idea was more dangerous that the last, and everyone's tempers were getting short. Finally, Pidge had spoken up, and they had finally said what everyone was thinking. Allura had been standing at another monitor, racking her brain for any other ideas. Finally, she turned to the team, head down as she looked at her clasped hands, knuckles white from stress.

“Yes…. I guess I am.”

Silence. Then, Keith stood, determined yet mischievous gleam in his eye. “Allura. I have lived most of my space life surrounded by enemies.” The others looked over to him, understanding what he was doing. Even though the situation was serious, they couldn't help but play along.

“I would be grateful to die among my friends.” Keith finished, and Allura nodded at him, thanks clear in her eyes.

Pidge stood next, grinning wildly. “You’re an honorable woman Allura. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my dad and brother.” They received a nod as well, and everyone waited to see who would speak next.

Hunk snickered as he stood, gaining a strange look from Allura. “I am Groot.”

It took everything they had not to laugh at the confusion on Allura’s face. Shiro was smiling as he stood to explain. “I think he means to say that we've got your back princess.”

“Thank you.” Allura stated simply. Everyone turned to Lance, who was still lounging back in his seat, feet kicked up on the table, a wide smirk on his face. Shiro gave him the Dad Look, and Lance laughed before he stood, kicking several papers down as he pushed himself up.

“Aww, what the hell, I don't got that long of a lifespan anyway.” He said, crossing his arms and snickering as Pidge muttered ‘self-sacrificing idiot’ under their breath.

There was a moment of silence. Lance spoke up again. “Well now I'm standing. Happy?”

The others laughed again, much to Allura's confusion. “We're all standing now. Buncha jackasses, standing in a circle.”

“Language.” Shiro said, quieting the room and bringing the attention back to him. “Take five guys. Shower. Eat. Take care of yourselves. Come back with a clear head. We can do this.”

“TEAM HUDDLE!” Lance cried, and everyone moved away from the table, huddling just in front of the door. “Hands in the middle! We need to do a team cheer!”

Eventually, everyone had at least one hand in the circle (Keith had to be bribed), and Lance's grin grew wider, locking eyes with Hunk. Lance took a deep breath and started the cheer.

“WHAT TEAM?”

“WILDCATS!” The humans yelled, much to Allura's confusion. Aren't we Team Voltron? Though I guess the lions are wildcats…. But the happiness radiating from them kept her from interrupting. She decided to let them keep going, though she would be asking about it later.

“WHAT TEAM?” Lance yelled again, louder than the last. He was bouncing back and forth now, and everyone copied his movements.

“WILDCATS!” Was the cheer, and everyone threw their hand in the air.

“WILDCATS!” Lance cheered, jogging out of the door. He jumped to hit the top of the doorframe on the way out, the action being copied by the rest of the team.

“GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!” They cried, whooping as they ran to do as Shiro asked, leaving a very befuddled Allura in the conference room.

A moment later, Coran walked in, snapping Allura out of her stupor. She sighed as she walked over to the advisor, fiddling with her hair as she went. At his look of confusion, Allura just rubbed her temples. “I will never understand when the humans reference something, or when they're being serious.”

She started out the door, Coran following reluctantly. “Remind me to ask Shiro later.” They both left, and the door closed, plunging the room into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had INSPIRATION. I'm probably going to end up having a series of Guardians of the Galaxy references, because they're in space and all. Probably another update really soon as well. Maybe even later today.
> 
> Thanks for reading my trash! Comments and kudos make my day, so leave some if you want. Suggestions and requests are welcome, and I do my best to write them. Happy Holidays!
> 
> K thnks by


	3. Doctor Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate dialogue for when Voltron first faces Zarkon

"Zarkon! I've come to bargain!"

"GODDAMIT SHIRO! NOT THE TIME!"

"Don't worry Keith! I've got at least part of a plan!"

"How much of a plan Pidge?"

"........ Twelve percent."

"NOT YOU TOO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what I'm doing halp me

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is a little shit and I love him. Feel free to leave kudos and request different quotes! K thnks by


End file.
